With respect to games in which moving bodies such as tanks and airplanes, or people and other game characters, attack an enemy target, it is extremely difficult to distinguish between and precisely maneuver the moving direction and the attack direction of the game character. There have been many conventional games where the attack direction is fixed to the front direction of the game character and the attack direction changes in response to inputting the moving direction of the game character.
However, such games lack a sense of reality because the attack direction is fixed to the front direction of the game character. Thus, there has been a desire to enable the attack direction with respect to the front direction of the game character to be changed with an easy maneuver to improve the sense of reality of the game.
The present invention has been made in light of this problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a game device, a game control method, a program, a program distributing device and an information storage medium with which the moving direction and the attack direction of the game character can be easily inputted.